disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yokai
Robert Callaghan/Yokai is a university professor turned criminal mastermind that is the main antagonist of the 2014 Disney film Big Hero 6, the first Disney Animated film based off of a Marvel Comic. History Hiro and Baymax first encounter Yokai in an abandoned warehouse. Yokai finds them and commands his microbots to kill them but the two manage to escape him. Hiro and an upgraded Baymax go to find Yokai again, but after being found by GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred, Yokai tries to attack them again. They manage to escape Yokai underwater, but quickly get out so they don't drown. They then make costumes and armor so that they can defeat Yokai. They discover an abandoned laboratory in which they learned that a girl related to Professor Callaghan named Abigail Callaghan who was assumed to have died in an portal experiment. Just as Big Hero 6 finishes watching the video, Yokai attacks them again with his microbots. At one point during the fight, Yokai hits Baymax and sends Hiro flying toward him knocking them to the ground and causing Yokai's kabuki neuro-transmitter mask to fall off and expose his identity as Robert Callaghan, who wanted revenge on Krei Tech and Allistair Krei for sending his daughter to the portal. Hiro after getting hurt that Callaghan said that his brother Tadashi's death was his own fault almost has Baymax kill him, but Honey Lemon is able to stop him from doing so. A stunned Callaghan then takes his kabuki neuro-transmitter mask and leaves for Krei Tech to settle the score with Allistair. He then threatens to kill Allistair with the microbots if he does'nt tell him where his daughter is. Luckily, Big Hero 6 settle their disputes and fight Callaghan and his microbot army. Hiro then figures that they can stop his microbot summoning powers by sending them to the portal where his daughter was sent to, which is what happens and they defeat Callaghan and Baymax destroys his Yokai kabuki mask. Hiro and Baymax then go to save Robert Callaghan's daughter, which they do at the cost of Baymax sacrificing himself to send Hiro and Abigail back into San Fransokyo. Abigail Callaghan is taken into an ambulance to the hospital for recovery while her guilt-ridden dad is sent to the police car headed to prison. Appearance and Personality Callghan is a old man that has grey hair and a tuxedo. As Yokai he wears a dark jacket, dark shirt, dark jeans and shoes, and wears a Kabuki mask over his face. Robert Callaghan/Yokai is very evil, malicious, and vengeful as he is shown to have no remorse for his actions on killing head executive Allistair Krei, thinking he killed his daughter in a lab accident. He wants to create a machine in order to transfer him to another dimension in order to save his daughter. In the second trailer, Robert Callaghan as Yokai is seen assaulting Hiro and Baymax with his microbots so they do not interfere with his plans. He can telepathically lead a swarm of his microbots to his advantage with a headband. Quotes Here we push the boundaries of robotics. No. I used your microbots. Give me the mask Hiro! That was his mistake! A setback?! You think my daughter is a setback?! Now watch as all your technology gets destroyed, then it's your turn. Abigail is gone! I want my daughter back! This ends now! Abigail. (Last Words) Trivia *As shown in the film, Hiro's brother Tadashi, was intentionally lied to and murdered by Callaghan/Yokai. *He is based off of Lord Deathstrike from the original Big Hero 6 comic books. *Yokai's name means "spirit" in Japanese. *He is similar to Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph being disguised as King Candy. Gallery Callaghan.jpg|Yokai is really Robert Callaghan. YokaiVillain.png Yoki12.PNG|Hiro facing Yokai. YokaivillainNanobots.png|Yokai controlling Microbots. Yokai_BigHero6_Trailer.jpg|Yokai cornering Big Hero 6. Yokaiattacksindaylight.png YokaiSky.png Category:Males Category:Dark Knights Category:Marvel Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemies Category:Evil geniuses Category:Movies Category:Crime Bosses Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Tragic Villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Killers Category:Liars Category:Always evil Category:Arrogant Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Men Category:Intellegent villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Manipulators Category:Jerks Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Arrested Category:Murderers Category:Cruel villains Category:Immortal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Impatient villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Big Hero 6 villains